Equipo Gemelos  loca vs Equipo Inazuma!
by Schehe
Summary: ¡TODO PUEDE PASAR! Si te descubren game over!


**Discl:** IE no me pertenece pero su un super foro donde tengo a shirou de lindo ukeable lobito esperando a shuu-chan!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cap. 1: Empezando la infiltración...¡game start!<em>**

Desde hacia ya varios años el mundo estaba podrido por un cabecilla malvado y corrupto que era el responsable del 99,9% de guerras y sobornos. Hartos de todo esto en España una asociación privada formada por tres miembros intentaban detener al cabecilla, en el anonimato por supuesto, estaban cambiando poco a poco la situación. Ya que por miedo de ser descubiertos iban en el más absoluto y extremo anonimato. No era de extrañar que viajasen cada dos por tres a otros países para que les perdiesen el rastro si alguien les descubría.

Esta vez decidieron ir a Japón, ya que al parecer estaba controlado directamente por los secuaces de Kageyama o para muchos conocido como "Mr. K".Y quizás allá podrían directamente acabar con él.

Después de algunas pocas investigaciones, ya que los subordinados no eran muy discretos, pudieron averiguar algunos datos importantes y acercarse a estos inscribiéndose en el instituto en el cual muchos de los integrantes estudiaban, ya que después de todo eran casi todos de la misma edad.

X-¡Despierten!¡llegaremos tarde el primer día!- Les tiraba unos cazos de agua hirviendo a dos gemelos, que no se despertaban ni a la de

tres.

X-¡Son una panda de vagos!- les seguía gritando la "líder" hasta que se levantó el mayor.

-¿Qué sucede Lu?-Preguntó el mayor de los gemelos de cabello platinado mientras bostezaba.

-Casi es la hora de las clases y miraos-Decía la líder mientras señalaba al menor de los gemelos, el pelirosa que aun abrazaba su almohada mientras dormía plácidamente.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos de haber desayunado y arreglarse llegaron a escasos segundos a clase. Por suerte ya sabían el salón que les tocaba, no había sido asignado adrede, donde estaban la mayoría de subordinados de Mr K.

*Flash back*

Los tres estaban sentados en el suelo mientras discutían sobre los detalles de la autoasignada misión.

-Chicos mirad-Shiro, el gemelo mayor, les mostraba el portátil donde aparecían las fichas y grados de los subordinados

-Wow, cada vez me sorprendo más de mi pequeñín- Decía la líder mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Shiro en señal de buen trabajo.

-Oigan, si todos van al mismo grado porque tienen 16, ¿Cómo se supone qué Lu vendrá con nosotros si tiene 17 casi 18?Y ¿Quién nos asegura que vayamos juntos y a la misma clase?- Decía en esta ocasión Atsuya, el menor de los gemelos.

-¡Ya sé! Shiro cambia mi expediente y pon que repetí un curso por haber estado enferma, y respecto a lo de las aulas misteriosamente aparecerán tres vacantes, ¿cierto Atsuya?-Le pidió al mayor la primera parte, el cual al poco tiempo ya lo había cambiado.Y al menor no tardó en irse del lugar con un bate de béisbol.

*Fin del flash back*

Cuando abrieron la puerta del aula y pasaron procedieron a presentarse, con el permiso del profesor. Primero se adelantó para presentarse la chica causando "extrañas opiniones". En primer lugar por su aspecto; Aun siendo chica llevaba el uniforme de chico, con la chaqueta abierta pudiéndose ver completamente una camisa negra que llevaba debajo. La cual le favorecía, ya que al tener la piel blanca la resaltaba aun más con su cabello, que aunque fuese castaño oscuro resaltaban unos mechones blancos, aunque lo realmente cautivador eran sus ojos de un oscuro color morado.

-Si no quieren "accidentalmente" sufrir algún desafortunado y terrible "accidente" será mejor que brecuerden/b-Comentó extrañando a muchos por su actitud tan fría, sin embargo continuó hablando.

-Ellos-Dijo señalando a los gemelos

-¡Son MÍOS!, aunque a Atsuya os lo cedo un poco-Decía al momento de recibir un balonazo por parte del menor.

-Bueno, aun no me he presentado- Decía mientras se levantaba la chica.

-Me llamo Lucy Nightmare, soy Española,me gusta el yaoi y el soccer, tengo 17 años y estos son mis primos-Dijo señalando a los al acabar su presentación empezó Atsuya.

-Atsuya Fubuki, 16, Japonés y Finlandes, me gusta el soccer y los bates de béisbol-Dijo lo último con una sonrisa que asustó a más de uno, menos a un rubio de pelo largo que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Por último se presentó tiernamente Shiro.

-Me llamo Shiro Fubuki, un placer al igual que Atsu tengo 16 y me gusta el soccer pero soy realmente malo en los ordenadores- Se presentó mintiendo sobre los ordenadores para no causar ninguna sospecha mientras más de uno tuvo un desangre masivo incluyendo a una mala imitación de vegeta.

Ya en el recreo estos tres nuevos estudiantes se juntaron a almorzar, sentados bajo un gran árbol, eran el centro de atención de un grupo que no les quitaba la vista de encima. Sin embargo, estos estaban más ocupados discutiendo de otros asuntos.

- Que en el capítulo XX de Fairy tail Natsu y Gray estuvieron a centímetros de besarse, ya veréis como a la próxima los encuentran en una cama-Comentaba muy segura Lucy.

-Que los ositos de peluche gobernaran el mundo-Comentaba muy seguro de esto Shiro.

-Agg, odio el pimiento-Se quejaba Atsuya ya que en su bocata tenía este horrible vegetal.

Sin darse cuenta el rubio acosador de Atsuya y dos amigos de este, que parecía que en cualquier momento iban a necesitar una cama, cuando se acercaron fue el rubio quien habló aunque dirigiéndose más que nada al menor.

-Hola, soy Afuro Terumi y estos son Suzuno Fuusuke y Nacumo Haruya- Se presentaron obteniendo un "un gusto" por parte de los tres nuevos.

-Nos preguntábamos si queríais uniros a nuestro grupo- Decía Terumi señalando a los demás que estaban sentados a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-Paso, es mucho esfuerzo moverme ahora-Fue el primero en negarse Atsuya.

-Entonces también pasamos- Dijeron al mismo tiempo los otros dos despidiéndose de Terumi, Suzuno y Nagumo.

-¿Qué sucede Atsu?-Preguntaba curioso ante la rápida negativa de su gemelo.

-No deberíamos intimar tan rápido podrían sospechar y...y...-Intentaba continuar, sin embargo sintió un enorme rubor cubrir su rostro y con desespero intentaba que no se notase, logrando todo lo contrario.

-Tranquilo Atsuya, mientras me dejéis grabar el buen yaoi que hagais os apoyaré- Le dijo Lucy con fuego en los ojos para en pocos segundos salir corriendo perseguida de un Atsuya con un bate de béiscol con- ¿¡con clavos y fuego!

-Me alegro de que vuelva a poder correr-Comentaba con una sonrisa melancólica Shiro sin esperar ser oido, sin embargo, si le escuchó un mal intento de vegeta.

-¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó el vegeta.

-Si, no te preocupes-Contestó regalándole una tierna sonrisa ocasionando que por poco tenga que ingresar por 2 vez en el hospital por pérdida masiva de sangre.

-Etto...-Decía al intentar recordar el nombre del otro.

-Shuuya Goenji, un placer-Respondió al darse cuenta de que no se había presentado.

-Un placer-Respondió educadamente Shirou antes de sentir como por ambos brazos, uno por Lucy y el otro por Atsuya, se lo llevaron a un vegeta con cara de "WTF!"


End file.
